fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Faye Aldrete
Faye Aldrete (ペー アルドリーツ, Pei Arudoriitu) is an accomplished assassin and member of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts. She was given the title, The Mischievous for her ability to infiltrate an enemy's defenses and create chaos. A master of stealth combat, espionage and assassination, Faye uses a special form of magic befitting of her skills called Wire Magic, and uses them to further Lancaster Black's goals for reshaping the new world. Appearance Possessing nearly unmatched beauty, Faye is a young woman with soft light skin, average height and a curvaceous yet slender frame. She prefers to keep her blonde hair short, with the bangs a bit longer and swept to the side while two very long strands come down on each side of her face framing it and reaching down to her waist. One of her more striking features are her vibrant yellow eyes that seem to entrance any who stare into them. She's known to flaunt her figure and womanly assets without shame, knowing that its the easiest form of manipulation. A similar method employed by Katarina Thieleke, the only other female within the guild. When on a mission or battling against her opponents, Faye opts for a skin tight black bodysuit that is slit open down slightly past her belly button, revealing much of her chest and stomach, revealing a great deal of cleavage in the process. The suit is also slit open on the sides of her leg from her knees to above her hips and held together through mesh wiring. She prefers no footwear, traversing distances and fighting barefoot, as it is an easier method to remain silent when moving. As a master of espionage and assassination, Faye is often required to adopt outfits and disguises to infiltrate otherwise inaccessible areas, and uses her personality and charm to gain access. This means that her overall appearance can change greatly depending on her current mission or need. Personality Faye is known to adopt new personas when on missions, meaning that its difficult to discern what her true intentions are. She can easily appear weak and fragile to lower an opponent's guard, be charming and flirtacous to gain information or access into forbidden areas, emotionless when she needs to dispatch someone without hesitation. This marks an exceptional acting ability where her performances can appear so convincing that before anyone is aware of it, she's already succeeded in her mission. Her skills were enough to trick Royce into believing she was a regular girl who was flirting with him, but in actuality was masquerading her killer intent. When in the presence of her guildmates, Faye is depicted as a cold, overly confident and apathetic to their individual causes. The only person who she expresses desire towards is Lancaster Black, though her desires can be considered more infatuation in him rather than his goals. She can also appear quite condescending to those around her, often speaking ill mannered to them. She's often paired with Ranulf Stigma, whom she doesn't seem to like all that much, but the two seem to be able to work together in some capacity. The only other known interaction is with Katarina Thieleke, who she does not have a particular fondness for and the two have been seen arguing on more than one occasion. As an experienced assassin, Faye has the innate ability to shut out all emotions so that they don't interfere with her decision making or cause hesitation in her actions. She describes this ability as a state that she can enter by metaphorically shutting off her emotions. During this time, she's absolutely cold and merciless, and can carry out an assassination against anyone without a moment's hesitation. This emotionless state also allows her to perform actions without trembling or being overcome with fear. She's not above using stealth tactics or deception to win her battles, and using her magic can even use an opponent's allies to fight on her side but directing them like puppets. History As a requirement to join the Dreadnaughts, Faye discarded her previous life and identity for her new one. As such, her past is completely unknown at this time. It can be assumed that prior to joing the Dreadnaughts, Faye was an assassin of sorts with unknown allegiances. Plot *002. Journey to Magnolia *004. Breaking up the Band Magic & Abilities In terms of combat, Faye is considered the fastest and most agile among the Dreadnaughts, and uses stealth to strike down her opponents. Her fighting style is considered very reminiscent of a ninja, using her surroundings to mask her movements, and employs primarily speed and agility based attacks. She's a gifted hand-to-hand combatant with exceptional hand/eye coordination so that she may attack from afar with thrown weapons, as well. Physical Abilities Enhanced Agility: Aside from her impressive combat skills, Faye is known to posssess two extraordinary physical abilities: agility and speed. In terms of agility, Faye has amazing acrobatic prowess, able to perform such maneuvers as flips, sommersaults, and handstands with incredible ease. And her agility is also accompanied by increased hand-eye coordination and balance, allowing her to perform feats that would otherwise appear impossible to most. She can traverse through trees and rooftops just as easily as running on foot, and can balance herself on a single wooden branch or rope as if standing on solid ground. Her athletic abilities are second to none within the guild and can perform complex acrobatic feats that seem almost unnatural. This is because she can also bend and stretch her body in seemingly impossible angles. She can scale walls, slide through tight openings and able to easily maneuver around or over any obstacle and escape captivity. Through extensive training, her body is able to adapt to any situation given to her and it is able to react almost on a subconcious level and muscle memory. She's known to combine this amazing agility with her fighting style to execute attacks from various angles, escape from grappling throws and dodge incoming attacks. Enhanced Speed: '''Her second most impressive physical ability is her natural speed, which can even seem unnatural to others. When moving, she maintains a high level of grace and nimbleness, and can silently traverse huge distances in the blink of an eye. Faye's speed has been noted as difficult to follow by most as she can instantly disappear and reappear in different spots. This makes tracking her movements almost impossible. Her increased speed also allows her to effectively dodge incoming attacks, even if they are at close range. This level of enhanced reflexes means that she can also engage with multiple targets and remain relatively unharmed, being able to dodge or parry attacks with apparent ease. With her speed, she can also execute targets without them being aware, since can easily close in on them before they can react. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Faye is a highly skilled combatant, trained to such a degree that she's capable of engaging with opponents much larger than herself. Her style of combat relies on a combination of stealth tactics, deception and quick strikes. She's an experienced fighter specializing in open hand fighting, typically with the edge of her hand or thrusting with her fingers. Faye targets pressure points and vital areas first to maximize the damage she can inflict, even with her average strength. This allows her to drop physically stronger and more durable opponents by focusing on those points with her attacks. Her skill was great enough where she should fight against Royce Blixtrande, though it required the aid of 2 other Dreadnaughts. To make up for physical weaknesses, Faye also employs long distance fighting that takes advantage of her speed, agility and unique form of magic. This allows her to remain at a safe distance when fighting and is known to excel in night combat. When fighting, she's ruthless, sadistic and can toy with her opponents to gain a psychological advantage over her adversaries. Lancaster considers Faye one of the deadliest women in all of Fiore for her talents both on and off the battlefield. Assassination Abilities Master Assassin & Stealth Expert: Executing her opponents and remaining unseen is a natural skill for Faye. She can remain completely undetected when moving throughout an area, even with her blonde hair. Given her choice of black attire, she can seemingly blend into the shadows and only become seen if she wishes it. This is why she excels at night combat so well, and can dispatch her targets without them realizing it until its too late. Faye can somehow find a way into any area, regardless of how well its guarded or sealed, through a combination of stealth and deception. While this method is more humane, Faye is known to toy with her targets before she eliminates them, often rendering them paralyzed through her magic or crippling them through some form of attack. This allows her to taunt her fallen target and savor in the moment of holding their lives in her hands, showing a particularly sadistic nature. Even when facing a group, she will hunt and eliminate one target at a time, widdling down their numbers until she finally reaches her target. As a master assassin, Faye is also well versed in the anatomy of a person, knowing their vital areas, and can inflict lethal damage with every attack. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: As a member of the Dreadnaughts, Faye must possess magical power either equivalent or close to an S-Class Mage. Faye boasts great levels of magical power, which she has master control over, and places her in the same league as other strong mages. Her control over her own power is so great that she can take it and split into the wires she creates to increase their strength and slicing power. Because she boasts such large levels of power, she had to learn to mask it so that she can remain undetected. This means that she can, at will, lower her own levels so that she remains invisible to those that are trying to detect her. During the rare instances that she exerts her magical power, its represented by a glowing yellow aura that emits in a small layer around her. Wire Magic Wire Magic (線の魔法, Sen no Mahō) Faye commands a special form of Holder Type Magic that revolves around creating and manipulating thin semi transparent wires of magical energy. This magic is similar in many ways to Chain Magic in that Faye can create these wires from thin air and come complete with daggers at the ends to attack her opponents with. Keeping with her skills in stealth, Faye can release these wires quickly and silently to wrap them around her targets and suspend them in the air or toss them into their surroundings. Faye can also condense the energy in the wires to the point that they become razor sharp and slice through solid objects, even sturdy materals such as wood and metal. Additionally, these wires can be used as a means of overcoming obstacles by launching the wires with daggers to climb over great heights. Faye regularly uses this magic as a means of transportation by propelling herself through the air or swinging between structures. Combined with her ability to remain hidden, Faye can plant her Wire Magic around a target before they are aware of it and tends to lay out elaborate traps while leading her opponents to them. Another interesting note is that Faye can channel several forms of elemental magic through these wires for additional effects. *'One String: Hanging' (一弦 • 絞殺, Ichigen: Kōsatsu) Faye is able to cast one wire to snatch a target by the neck and lift them off the ground, suspending them in the air and slowly strangling them. She typically casts this spell while concealed to increase the changes of catching her opponents offguard. If the opponent is trapped for a sufficient amount of time, this wire will begin cutting into the neck before ultimately severing the head completely off. Faye typically pulls on the string with her finger, sending the vibrations towards her target and then finishing them off with the decapitation. *'Two String: Pulling' (二弦 • 曳々, Nigen: Eiei) This spells serves two purposes. The first purpose allows Faye to cast wires to grab her targets and pull them towards her, either interupting their actions or bringing them towards another attack. This could be pulling in something like a small object or even as a large as a person depending on her strength. Faye has shown great talent in using this particular spell for a variety of purposes. Aside from pulling a target or object, she can also pull objects to block attacks or throw obstacles in her opponent's path. The second purpose serves as a means of traversing distances for simple travel or pulling her out of the way of an incoming attack. She's shown great dexterity by pulling herself into the air and then instantly casting the spell again to change directions. *'Three String: Weaving' (三弦 • 機織り, Sangen: Hataori) Placing her wrists together and fanning her hands out, Faye casts several wires that wrap around a single target and completely restrain their movements by binding their arms and legs. Faye popularly uses this spell in conjunction with fighting alongside Ranulf while she remains hidden and he attacks. Faye prefers to bend the wires around a corner for better leverage considering her strength. By tightening the wires when curling her fingers in, she's also able to increase the tension and cut into her targets to draw blood and inflict pain tremendous pain. *'Five String: Marionetting' (五弦 • 傀儡, Gogen: Kugutsu) Faye is able to temporarily gain control of her opponents by casting wires around their limbs and manipulating the strings like a puppeteer. She can channel her magical power through them to override the actions of her targets, gaining temporary control of their bodies. While unable to make her puppets perform complex actions or casting magic, she is able to silence them through the wire around their neck and move them to attack her opponents or stand in the path of incoming attacks. This allows her the ability to use her opponents as pawns against other opponents while physically and mentally torturing them in the process. *'Six String: Scorpion's Stinger' (六弦 • 蠍毒針, Rokugen: Sasori Dokubari) By lacing her wires with Ranulf's toxic Ink-Make, Faye is able to launch an attack that not only damages her target, by poison's them in the process. Typically, she launches a single wire with a silver dagger attached to the end that can pierce her opponent and latch on. From there, the poison can travel into the blood stream and weaken her targets. This allows her to follow up with another strike or killing blow. With Ranulf's poison, the target is left defenseless under partial paralysis, with longer exposure eventually leading to total body shutdown. This is how she was able to weaken Royce during their first encounter, and rob some of his stamina that hindered his ability to fight at his full potential during the three Dreadnaughts and Lancaster Black. *'Seven String: Spider's Web' (七弦 • 蜘蛛の巣, Shichigen: Kumonosu) From her hands, Faye is able to cast multiple wires that latch onto its surroundings and form a large weblike pattern to trap multiple targets. Since the wires are so thin, she is able to lure her opponents close without them noticing it until its too late and trapping them within it. Each wire is connected to one of her fingers and by tightening them, she is able to cut into her target in similar fashion to her Three String: Weaving spell. She typically lays out each string in a way that if one target tries to pull themselves free, they are inadvertantly tightening the wires around another target, inflicting damage to them in the process. This is a way of minimizing the struggling each target does while trapped in the spell. *'Thirteen String: Slaughter Fields' (十三弦 • 屠殺場, Jusangen: Tosatsuba) A particular violent and lethal spell, Faye is able to cast a large amount of thinly condensed wires quickly to completely encompass a huge area. These wires travel through the air at amazing speeds and slice anything in its path. Anything caught in their paths are instantly celaved into pieces. There are two methods in which Faye unleashes this spell. The first involves Faye standing completely still with her hands to her sides. She will then raise them quickly and release the wires as a wave that destroys everything in front of her, including the ground itself. The second method involves swiping her hands in a circular motion to destroy the area around her, including entire groups. The strings have shown the potential to slice through armor and weapons if they aren't magically enchanted or of lesser quality. She is also able to use this against Magic spells that have a solid form. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning and Faye is able to channel it through her wires. It is unknown how many forms of elemental magic she possesses or if they're specific to her Wire Magic only. *'Nine String: Thunder Hornet '(九弦 • 雷雀蜂, Kokonotsugen: Kaminari Suzumebachi) Faye holds an open hand towards a target a casts out a single wire with a small spike attached to the end. This spike flies through the air at lightning speeds and attaches itself to a target, either by skewering or wrapping around them. Faye can then send a stream of lightning to electrocute them, dealing great damage in the process. Another method of casting this spell is to strike the floor and send the lightning through the ground to electrocute multiple targets within a small area. It is unkonwn if Faye can only cast Lightning Magic through this specific spell or if it can be applied to other spells. Stats Faye's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of her baseline abilities. They do not reflect her full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of her level of power. Her statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to her character which is Hotness. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Kasuga from Sengoku Basara. Category:The Dreadnaughts Category:Dark Mage Category:Wire Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Assassin